1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display apparatuses and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been developed to replace cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) as display apparatuses. In particular, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) having pixels using thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching devices may realize high quality color images and may be used for manufacturing large-sized products. Thus, the TFT-LCD has been highlighted for use in, for example, laptop monitors, monitors for personal computers (PCs) and televisions (TVs).
A TFT-LCD may have a structure in which an array substrate and a color filter substrate are bonded with a liquid crystal layer interposed in between. The array substrate may have TFT switching devices and pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate may have color filters and common electrodes. When the TFTs are turned on, a voltage may be applied between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, changing the state of the liquid crystal layer in order to change the displayed image.
Most of the currently commercialized TFT-LCDs employ a TFT that has a channel layer formed of amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon. However, silicon-based channel layer TFTs have relatively large leakage currents.